The present invention relates to a method for fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a semiconductor device having a five-channel fin transistor and a method for fabricating the same.
As the semiconductor memory device shrinks in size ever smaller, the conventional planar transistor with a stacked gate structure and a lateral channel has been becoming more susceptible to short channel effects. The contact area between an active region and a gate also has been decreasing, which degrades the operation current capability of the transistor. These effects tend to cause the conventional semiconductor device with planar transistors to have an increased leakage current, degraded refresh property, and lowered reliability. As a result, it has been difficult to reduce the size of a semiconductor device utilizing the planar transistor technology.